Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort
by Cuppy
Summary: [My sixth book, OotP spoilers] Read info page. Harry has a hard summer. Hermione is learning love. Draco is brought to the 'Old crowd'. And this'll prove one huge year!
1. Info Page A must read!

This is just to say that I, Cuppy, do not own any part of Harry Potter, unless it is such a character made up by me.  
  
Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling or Bloomsbury books have given me permission to write this.  
  
I am not intending to hurt anyone, anything or the property of somebody else.  
  
I am merely writing this as my theories for the sixth book in Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Right. Fic stats:  
  
Name: Harry Potter and the return of Voldemort  
  
Characters: All the characters featured in any book by J.K. Rowling  
  
Rating: PG 13+, although it could get slightly higher at times for sheer plot  
  
Categories: General. This story will be like the others, featuring dashes of romance, suspense and adventure. Read the other books to work out what it'll be like.  
  
Spoilers: Well, as the sixth book in my opinion, there'll be spoilers aplenty!  
  
Wanted: A few betas and heaps and HEAPS of reviews  
  
Parings: At this present stage, I'm not quite sure who'll be with whom. It's hard to say at the beginning.  
  
Summary:  
  
**Based after fifth year**  
  
Harry returns to the Dursley's for a summer of chores. He receives letters from Hermione and Ron, but he has a thirst to go to Grimmauld place.  
  
However, Harry can't escape and has to stay at the Dursley's. Draco joins the Old Crowd, Hermione starts to grow up, Ginny and Ron have to watch their back and threats surround Hogwarts.  
  
But now, the Death Eaters and Voldemort want Hermione, Ginny and Ron dead so that they can kill Harry too. Will Harry live up to the prophecy? Or will he fail Sybil Trelawny, and the world, for the final time?  
  
What I expect: Well, reviews...but a lot of critiquing and helpful hints. Also, if I get a fact muddled up, it'd be great to know!  
  
Will there be a sequel?  
  
Well...there should be, if Harry and everyone lives, [but] I don't know about that. Hopefully the Death Eaters will continue to be nutcases in Azkaban!  
  
How long?  
  
Book length. Not giving any chapter details, but be assured, it'll be long.  
  
Why am I writing this?  
  
Because I'm bored of writing things that can't possibly happen! I mean, Hermione and Draco will probably never agree on anything, and I can't stand the idea of just writing pure rubbish. For a change, I'm going to put all my energy into factual info using the previous books.  
  
Time to write it?  
  
Well, I'm desperately hoping that I can FINISH  
  
FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE, ALTER EGO'S and LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS EASY.  
  
FLEUR'S STORY, BEYOND THE FORBIDDEN BARRIERS OF LOVE and THE PAST IS RELEVANT along with THE EARLY YULE BALLS are all  
  
ON HOLD.  
  
So the first chapter is done, that's up, but the rest you'll have to wait for.  
  
Will anything else be written at the same time?  
  
From time to time, I might write a chapter for an ON HOLD story, but don't expect anything too major.  
  
When will it be updated?  
  
Well, I'm not sure how long every chapter will take to write, but I'm hoping for every Monday in Australia (Sunday in America and England) or for a slack update maybe a Wednesday (Tuesday in USA or England).  
  
BUT DON'T HOLD ME TO IT! Many of my other stories are very slack at being updated *blush*. 


	2. Author's Note

Dearest readers/reviewers,  
  
I know this isn't a chapter that you really want to see, hell, it isn't really a chapter.  
  
However, I feel I must write something for you to understand.  
  
I am having an extremely hard time offline at the moment. During my first term this year at school, I discovered that a close friend of mine had begun cutting herself because she was pained. I am unsure whether she has discontinued this at the moment, but it is still harrowing my efforts to write.  
  
I then went to a dance between my old school, its brother school and a variety of other schools in the area. I met this person there who has been a little unsupportive of things I have recently told him and have struggled a little.  
  
Then I accidentally sent an email to him and a couple of other friends, and he got a hold of their emails. Well.........yeah, now another of my friends likes him.........and she's been worried of his feelings not being the same. Then ANOTHER of my friends has now started fighting with my other friend, and I'm kinda stuck in the middle.  
  
I apologise profusely for my non – updating, I can only explain it as being stressed out.  
  
After receiving two reviews in two days saying updates, I felt the need to tell you.  
  
I have written one chapter for F.B.O.F.W., but as yet am still undecided whether I shall upload it.  
  
I hope that my fantastic reviewers (and I must thank you all for your support and care and thought power behind most of your reviews) will understand and not lose interest in my other stories. I have Easter break soon, however I am hosting a German exchange student, so I will attempt to write chapters for every story that I have up and going, regardless of whether they are on hold, I shall attempt.  
  
I pray for my friends nightly (I'm Christian) and I just hope that every single one of my readers/reviewers understands that this is a very hard time for me, and I am also a little depressed myself with some things also at the moment, and I don't want to ruin my stories by making them depressing.  
  
Please understand.........I promise another chapter soon, how soon I don't know.........  
  
Cuppy 


End file.
